Strangely Unwilling to Leave
by slowroad
Summary: When James Bond fell into bed with Q the night before Christmas, he was sure that he would regret it in the morning...


When James Bond fell into bed with Q the night before Christmas, he was sure that he would regret it in the morning. He was sure that Q would regret it as well, because he just wasn't the one night stand type and that was the only kind of sex slash relationship that James was able to have. He'd been fighting his attraction to Q for months, but that night he was just too drunk to care and so was Q.

Neither of them was drunk enough to pass out though. So they kissed and kissed and kissed…and it was exquisite. James didn't want to stop. He felt as if he was getting addicted to Q's mouth. They kissed some more and then Q started tugging at his clothes, so he got naked and Q did too.

They came together skin to skin and James found himself reeling from the pleasure of just being able to touch Q like that. To feel that slender body against him, close enough to feel the younger man's heartbeat thudding against his own. He ran his hands all over Q's body, he arched and groaned when Q pushed him down into the bed and proceeded to explore his body with the sort of tenderness that James had never experienced with any of his partners before.

It was an incredible feeling to lay back in bed and have all that attention and affection lavished on him. He wasn't sure he deserved any of it really. And when Q finally took him in his mouth James thought he was going to explode. For all his experience not one of his lovers, Vesper included had made him feel quite so much. He felt cherished almost and that was as amazing as it was unfamiliar.

And to think that he had assumed that he would be the one teaching Q a thing or two. What had happened in fact, was that Q had reduced James to pile of happy mush just with his tenderness, the way he touched him and the way he looked at him like he was someone very special. Like he was someone deserving of love and adoration and all those things that James went through life not thinking about.

It was obvious even in his highly addled state that Q was in love with him. He had sensed the Quartermaster's attraction to him, but he hadn't known that his feelings ran so deep and now he felt like a cad for getting into bed with him at all. Drunk or not it was inexcusable of him to take advantage of Q's feelings like that. So he tried to push Q off him.

But Q pinned him down with surprising strength and proceeded to kiss him thoroughly while he pushed his body against James letting him know in no uncertain terms that he wanted this. So James gave in, not that he could have done anything else with Q kissing him and rutting against him like that.

He pretty much lost himself after that, lost in the sight and smell and feel of that incredibly attractive man who was slowly driving him mad with every touch. And just when James thought he could not take any more, Q slid off him. Then he lay down on his back, licked his lips and opened himself to James.

"Make me scream," he said in that intoxicating voice of his and James thought he would lose it right there.

He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. Then he put his hands on either side of Q's head and covered that slender body with his.

"So beautiful," he murmured and then he leaned down to kiss Q and he lost himself again.

He prepared Q as gently and as well as he could while Q moaned and whimpered and made the most delightful noises. Q had pretty much controlled their encounter so far and it was heady to see him give it all up and let James take care of him while he clung to his arms…and when James finally sunk into Q's body he thought he would pass out, but he held on and made love to the younger man, using every trick he knew to give him as much pleasure as possible.

And when Q finally let go, James exploded coming harder than he ever had and then he was left wondering exactly what had just happened. It took him a couple of minutes to recover himself and when he finally opened his eyes, he saw Q looking at him with such a blissed out expression on his face…James could almost feel his heart flip over at the sight.

He reached out and stroked the younger man's face. Q leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. James felt as if he'd lost his bearings. He was completely overwhelmed by everything that had happened. It was supposed to be just another shag. It had turned out to be so much more than that.

He leaned forward and kissed Q on his forehead. Then he dragged himself out of bed and fetched a flannel and he cleaned them both up. And then he was sliding into bed and pulling Q into his arms again. Q pressed himself against him and nuzzled his neck. It made him strangely happy. He ran his fingers through the younger man's hair and he let out a satisfied hum.

It was the sort of post coital affection that he had never allowed himself to have and it he found himself wanting more of it. To be in bed like this with Q, so close, so intimate and so completely trusting. He should've been thinking of getting dressed and leaving, but he found that he didn't want to move or to let go anytime soon. At long last he was exactly where he belonged and he was going to stay.

…

When Q woke up the next morning, he was alone in bed. Which was exactly what he'd expected, but it hurt anyway. He knew James wouldn't have stayed the night and yet he'd hoped that somehow he would be different from the rest of the man's conquests. Last night hadn't just been shagging. It had felt like so much more and James had been so affectionate afterwards…

He lay in bed trying not to feel like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He'd been careless. He'd been too open with his feelings. He hadn't said the words, but there was no way James could've failed to notice that Q was in love with him. It had been obvious in every look and every touch. Q had been drunk and he'd been unable to control himself.

He sighed and got up. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, trying to keep the memories of last night out of his head. But it was difficult. He remembered every single detail…every look, every touch, every caress. He'd known going in that it was most likely a one-time thing, one night, one shag was all he was going to get.

He wanted more, but he'd figured that he'd take what he could get. But that, he was starting to realise had not been such a brilliant idea. What he had got was nowhere near enough and now he had memories to torment him. He sighed and he washed his face, making an attempt to compose himself.

He walked out of the bathroom and put on his glasses…and that was when he noticed James' trousers and his jacket. There were still on the back of the chair where he'd put them last night. So James was still here. He felt almost overwhelmed by relief. He knew that he shouldn't read too much into it. But still, James had stayed the night and he was still here.

He stepped out of the bedroom and saw James in the kitchen. _Probably_ _making himself coffee_ , he thought. But then there was the sizzle of a hot pan and the smell of bacon. James was cooking? That seemed even more incredible than the fact that he'd stayed.

He walked into the kitchen and there he was, wearing Q's apron and cooking bacon and eggs and toasting bread and looking so completely at home. It was all rather painfully domestic and Q had to fight the lump in his throat before he was able to speak. He didn't know why James was still here, he didn't know what the breakfast making meant. It was all very confusing.

James flipped the bacon over and looked up. "Tea?" he said smiling, looking as if he did this every day.

Q had no idea how to respond to that, but he decided to go with it.

"Of course. I'm useless before my first cup of Earl Grey."

James put the kettle on, dug up some plates and got the bacon and the eggs and the toast to the table and soon they were eating breakfast and sipping tea and talking with the ease that they'd somehow always had. It was only after they finished eating that Q remembered that it was Christmas.

"Happy Christmas," he said.

"Happy Christmas Q. I think this is the first time in a decade that I've said that to anyone."

"Hmm…I've been alone on Christmas for nearly as long."

"So what say we share our loneliness?"

"Just for today or…"

"For the weekend for starters and the foreseeable future perhaps."

"Are you serious?"

James nodded and he did look like he meant it. But why though? How come?

"I know it's a bit hard to believe," James said, reaching for Q's hand. "I fully intended to leave last night and write this off as just another shag. An ill thought out one perhaps, but nothing special on the whole."

"So what happened?"

"You did. I think I was lost the moment we kissed. And we weren't just shagging Q. It was so much more. You made it more. And then we were done and I had you in my arms and I was…strangely unwilling to leave. I couldn't leave now if I tried. It seems I just don't want to let go of you."

Q was overwhelmed. He leaned over and kissed the formidable double-oh who it seemed was really a softie at heart. James put his arms around him and pulled him into his lap and they kissed some more.

"God, you are addictive," James said when he finally pulled away.

"Good to know. So what are we going to do today?"

"First we're going to take a nice long shower. I'm going to wash your hair and then I'm going to blow you…"

Q blushed at that. "Okay…"

"Then I'm going to take you bed and ravish you. Then, we're going to go out and buy each other silly gifts."

Q laughed.

"Then I'm going to take you someplace fancy for a nice, long lunch."

"That sounds nice."

"Then we're going to come back here and watch a couple of movies while cuddling and necking on the couch like teenagers."

"Nice."

"Then I'm going to cook you dinner and when we're done I'm going to ask you to please take me to bed and have your way with me."

Q's brain promptly went off-line as his mind flooded with images.

"Oh wow," he gulped. "That's…that's…I know what that is, but I think I've lost my words a little bit."

James chucked.

"So how about that shower then?"


End file.
